sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Scout
test for bojan Bewty 10:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Skill wording I did not notice the Note on main page when I edited the scout class, sorry. I edited the wording in order to make it clearer to non native english speakers. I am scout 78 and when someone checks the wiki in order to choose its class, I think that terms as: "Increases your SKL by +5" may be understood as "Increases only for you, the SKL by +5" So "Increases your or one friend's SKL by 5" is disambiguating in my opinion. Also changed "A deceiving sidestep that will reduce enemy's defense by 2." by "A deceiving sidestep that will reduce one enemy's defense by 2." Since most non native english people read "enemy's" as "enemies". I would say: "A toxic arrow that will do great continuous poison damage to one ennemy." instead of: "A toxic arrow that will add great poison damage to your attacks." The original text may be understood that the attacks benefit from the poison, which make sense for people using bows. Also "continuous" would emphasize the effect of poison. Well you see what I mean, You are really doing a great work with that wiki, thank you. Philippe :How about: :*"Increases by 5 SKL of selected party member" :*"A deceiving sidestep that will reduce defense of one of your enemies by 2" :--Kaseijin 22:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :These are good points, and i haven't come up with a Clean and unambiguous way of presenting the information so far. Initially this was directed at people who have been playing the game longer than an hour, and thus didnt see the need to define who receives the skill increase, but i can make that change if we can agree upon a format that most people like. :I will most likely make the Enemy effects red, and the user effects Blue. I would like feedback on if i should put colours around Increase & Decrease or against SKL, DEF etc :Also i am uncertain whether to forgo the fluffy expressions (a deceiving sidestep) and just go with the effect. :Bojanturk 00:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :True, what about one line with the "fluffy expression", followed by the colored effect clarification in the same cell, perhaps in another font. :*"A toxic arrow that will add great poison damage to your attacks." Inflicts continuous poison damage to one ennemy. :*"Increases your SKL" Increase by 5 the SKL of selected party member. :--Kova10 08:34, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :so what you are saying is a Cell for Description, then another cell for effect? :i think thats probably the best way, a fair bit of work, but could be good. :--Bojanturk 08:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :In fact no new cell, but same cell, the fluffy text between quotes, as we do quote the orginal skill description. And the effect description on a second line, just between both. That would not need too much work. :--Kova10 16:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Rewording needed (This isn't quite the same as the above, so I'm giving it its own section.) What does "The scout can permanently attack until end of battle" mean? Does the buff last until the end of battle? Does the scout's battle timer drop to 0? This needs to be reworded, because I would think it was something like the former, but it sounds more like the latter. -Player_03 t/ 04:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Rabbit Speed: "... The scout can permanently attack until end of battle" What exactly is meant by this? :Correction : The rabbit speed skill may expire before end of the battle, I experimented this while battling in PG. It may be linked to the buff skill update done by Jamie lately. : --Kova10 07:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Breakup Levels Can someone help me breakup the level section? 1-100, 101-200, 201-300, 300-400,, 400+ There seems to be something odd with the table, when I try to add a heading below it, it will put the heading on the right hand side, instead of at the bottom. Dna0008 12:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Level comments Hailia - Hit points, Magic, and Resistance are high. Attk, Skill, and Def are low. Everything else is about the same. Ran a couple of BRA runs. Missed levels 143 to 146.